Hidden and Found
by nalu080963
Summary: When Lucy's just wants a normal life, she gets chased by lovers everyday. She moves out and disguises as a nerd, and when prom comes, every guy forgets about their date and begs her to dance with them. But she was already making someone jealous and also unknownly falling for him. Nalu.
1. I am Lucy

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, 16 years old, my mom died when I was little, leaving my money crazed dad who only cares about money making s filthy rich and pretty famous because of that. I love to read, I'm a straight A student always first, and super athletic.

I currently go to a public school called Saber Tooth High because I'm trying to have a normal life even though that's clearly not working.

I have mobs of people(especially males) chasing me everyday. Good thing I'm athletic or else I would never have been able to outrun these students.

I've never dated anyone before because one time, a guy named Sting asked me out. He's pretty hot, sweet, and nice. But when I said yes just to be nice, some guys who were eavesdropping jumped out the bushes and tackled him to the ground, then afterword confessed to me.

I always rejected people who asked me out after that since I didn't want anyone getting hurt again.

The girls? Well I've never had any real friends, just my maid Virgo and a few other maids and people who work for my dad. The girls only wanted to be friends with me because they want my money and thought if they befriended me, they would be popular and they can brag all about it to everyone else.

No matter how much money I had, or how big my house was, I would really rather have a normal life around here. And why did I say how big my house was? Because tonight, I'm leaving to another public school where I can live peacefully and disguise myself.

This public school I'm going to is called Fairy Tail Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Perfect!" I giggled to Virgo as I looked into my mirror examining the fake glasses, baggy shirt, long skirt, and sneakers hiding al my perfect curves. "I look like a real nerd now! No one will recognize me with this disguise! Thank you so much Virgo!" I squeaked with excitement to Virgo and all my other maids who helped me.

"Of course, anything for you, princess." replied Virgo. I held out my arms expecting Virgo to hug me, but instead she asked, "Is it time for punishment princess?" "No! Give me a hug!" I cried, stating the obvious as all the other maids rolled their eyes. Virgo gathered in for my hug and I squeezed her tight. She is my best friend after all.

Matilda, another maid walked over carrying my suit cases for my new life, also giving me an envelope containing one million dollars for my head start before I find work.

I quietly went down stairs not wanting to wake my father who didn't know about this. He probably wouldn't even care anyway. I would only see him at one of the meals during the day and sometimes I never even get to see him at all.

Since I didn't take all my maids and butlers for granted, I also learned how to do a few stuff here and there like cooking, cleaning, and basic life skills. So, basically I could take care of myself but the maids and butlers kept telling me they'd get in trouble if I didn't let them clean and cook.

I got into my slick black Scion FR-S I bought to seem more normal instead of riding a limousine wherever I go. Driving to Magnolia to my new apartment I already bought took about 1 hour since there was no traffic at night.

It was already 11:00 P.M. as I opened the door to my dainty little apartment. It's supposed to be a house for a family of for but whatever. I unpacked everything until it was one in the morning and I got ready for bed. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed, then plopped down onto my bed. I set up my alarm clock to &:00 A.M. in since school starts at 8:30.

Seconds later, I was already fast asleep with a smile on my face.

All I really wanted is a normal life. And now I'm getting it... that is if everything goes as planned.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I got up for school the next morning slamming down on my alarm clock. I'm rich, hot, goes to Fairy Tail High, is 16 almost 17, gets chased by girls very often, and yet still never had a girlfriend before.

Why don't I go t a private school? Simple. You have to learn manners, my worst subject. I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, did my morning routine then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I sat down on the red velvet cushion chair.

My butler, Kenti, served me a big breakfast of bacon, waffles, pancakes, eggs and milk. I have to admit, I eat like a pig, and I eat a lot too, but I burn off my calories afterword's playing sports. I think I am pretty damn smart, I always get the highest grades in school. I suddenly heard honking outside my mansion.

It's Gray, my best friend. "HEY FLAME-BRAIN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He shouted through the window. "I'M COMNG ICE-PRINCESS! STOP RUSHING ME! BESIDES, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DRIVE TO SCHOOL TODAY!" I shouted back.

"Sir," said Kenti, "here's your backpack." "Thanks'" I replied. He was probably upset about all that yelling. I walked out the front door to the gates and got into the car.

"Finally," said Gray, "you're so slow, I thought I was going to die out here in the sun-" "which is why you don't get a convertible" I cut him off while rolling my eyes. Gray hmphed in disapproval.

"just get in."

We drove off to school with the wind blowing in our hair. When we got to school, I took off my sunglasses and is greeted by a bunch of fan girls swarming around us.

"Not again..." gray and I both groaned.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I woke up early in the morning as my alarm clock rang. I jumped out of bed and did my morning routine consisting taking a shower, eating breakfast, brushing my teeth, washing my face, changing into my nerd disguise, and driving to school.

My stomach flipped with excitement. I pulled up to the parking lot and got out the car. I carried my plain blue backpack and started walking to the front doors. I looked around until I accidentally bumped into someone.

A short, blue haired girl landed with a thud right in front of me. "Sorry!" we both exclaimed to each other in sync. We both giggled at that. "No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said. "No, it's my fault, this was just a really good book and-" "Oh my gosh! Is that the fault in our stars?! That's such a good book, so I don't blame you!" The blue haired girl giggled. "You seem like a nice person, are you new? My name is Levy, what's yours?" "Lucy, Lucy Tanner, I am a new student." I replied, remembering to come up with a fake last name.

I turned around to see a crowd form around something or someone. My curiosity took over so I asked, "What's that?" "Oh, it's Natsu and Gray, the popular people. Unlike me, I'm a total bookworm and I love learning too." said Levy. "But that's what I like best about you!" I complemented. She grinned then asked, "so Lucy, what's your first class?

"Um, math, class A." Levy's eyes widened, "how smart are you exactly? that's the highest class and there's only 20 people in it because it's so hard!" "well, all my other classes are A too." "then lets go!" said Levy enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Lucy got to her first class before the bell rang so she decided to read for a bit. Then when she finished her second chapter, the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright," said Gildarts, "I believe we have a new student today, will you please stand up and introduce yourself?" Lucy stood up, making a screeching sound with her chair. She blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "Hi, I'm Lucy Tanner, I transferred from Saber High. Thank you." "Um, Lucy is it? I think that's Loke's seat so would you mind if you move next to Natsu Dragneel? Natsu, raise your hand so he knows who you are." commanded Gildarts. Lucy frowned as she stood up again and went to the pink haired boy (or as Natsu prefers it, salmon) who was actually pretty good looking. Loke was flirting with some girl anyway; he should have at least told her it was his seat. Lucy sat down and got out her crisp clean sheets of lined paper to take notes. Natsu studied the new student, her big brown orbs concentrated on her notes and the board, her thick brimmed glasses pushed up by her finger every time it fell ever so slightly, her baggy shirt and long skirt that made her look so sophisticated and mature. Natsu was drowned in his thoughts as he was interrupted by Gildarts. "Natsu, Natsu! Pay attention, this is class time here you're wasting!" Some people smirked and some glared, noticing that he was looking at Lucy. Seriously, who wants to date a nerd?!

After math, science, and health, Natsu finally found Lucy waling in the hallways. Fortunately, he was alone so no girls are chasing him. "Hey! Luce! You wanna join me at lunch today?" "Luce? My name's Lucy." "Wow, you're pretty confident for a nerd, huh?" "I'm not a nerd." Said Lucy "Then what are ya?" asked Natsu, "Long story." Lucy huffed and walked away. She was really annoyed with this pink haired guy getting into her business.

After she was out of sight down the hallway, Natsu gawked at her. No one has ever rejected any of his proposals before and whenever he even got close to a girl, they would always act so fake and try to touch him. He doesn't mind being popular and all, but that's what always got on his nerves. The only girl he could actually talk to normally is Erza.

Natsu walked to the lunch room to the table all his friend and him would usually sit. "Hey guys," Natsu said to his childhood friends, "So, Natsu, I heard you were checking out the new student. You like her?" said Lisanna as she waggled her eyebrows. Her boyfriend Bixslow relaxed. He always thought Natsu was going to steal Lisanna from him. "Wow, so the gossip spread that fast? I'm sooooooo surprised." Natsu said sarcastically rolling his eyes at it.

"Hey! Can you help a bit here?!" asked Gajeel and Lisanna's older brother, Elfman both getting squashed by fan girls. Natsu would sometimes use them as body gaurds because their huge shape and size. Erza came out and stood there. "As the student council president, I command all the girls to go back to their seats immediately. No excuses, no groaning, no complaining! You shall leave Natsu alone and if you keep trying to get to him, you'll find my foot stuck in your asses! Now scram!" she yelled in her deep, guy like voice. All the girls paled and ran away screaming. "Ah," said Erza, "now I can eat my strawberry cake in peace."

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **1.) First fanfiction**

 **2.) Review**

 **3.) Does anyone know how to train a dog to walk on a leash?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Have a nice day**

* * *

Lucy walked up to some random girl, tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Do you know where the cafeteria is?".

The girl turned around. It looked like she was a senior, with pretty white hair that reached down to the bottom of her back, sky blue eyes that glittered in the light, and an ankle length dress. "Oh, yes! You walk straight, take the first right, then go upstairs, take 2 rights, and walk straight forward. The lunch room will be on the on your left." She smiled warmly, then added, "You must be new here huh?" since she saw Lucy look really confused after saying all those direction she clearly couldn't remember. "Oh, yeah, I'm new. My names Lucy. Nice to meet you." she smiled. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira, and how about I lead you there, I'm on my way there too." she said in a voice that sounded like tinkling bells.

"Thanks!" said Lucy.

* * *

Levy sat in the same spot she told Lucy to meet. But she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. "Maybe she's lost?" Thought Levy, "Yes, that's definitely it. She's new here, Come on Levy, don't think too much." Levy scolded herself as she went back to eating her apple and reading her book.

30 seconds later, Lucy ran over to her and sat down with her lunch. It was in a Harry Potter lunch box. Levy's eyes widened. "You're a Harry Potter fan?! EEEEEEEEH!" She squealed. The two started fangirling about him and the books.

Mirajane looked utterly confused since they were talking so high pitched and fast, yet they were still able to understand each other. But she suddenly noticed that Gajeel was staring at a certain short, and blue haired girl with a faint blush on his cheeks and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but he still managed to keep a straight face on. The same situation also happening to Natsu but he was staring at a certain blond. An evil glint appeared in Mirajanes eyes. In school, she is known as the match maker. It looks like she's got a new new couple, two infact.

Mira was so excited she almost started to jump up and down but she controlled herself. She needed this mission to be kept...not so obvious. And wasn't prom coming up? "Oh this is going to get so good...too good." Marijane cackled silently to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Thanks for reviewing, sorry if I updated so late I was on vacation.**

 **xoxo**

* * *

Levy and Lucy would always walk each other to their classes and eat lunch together in the library. They became best of friends within a few weeks. there schedules and days were exactly the same everyday. Until this one day, when Minerva was flirting with Natsu. "Natsu-Kun! Please go with me to prom! We'll definitely win king and queen!" Minerva begged in a whiny voice. She's literally been stalking him the whole day even though shes in like, class D. She's got looks, but obviously no books. Minervas in what? Like eleventh grade and can't spell beautiful correctly and she even says it's her favorite word. Natsu was used to all this sweet talk and all, but no one has ever dared to enter class A if they aren't in it. And apparently, Minerva has because she was so obsessed with Natsu so she got a week of detention. Oh, well, she deserves it.

Lucy walked by carrying a stack of books from the library and Natsu's mood brightened up. Minerva noticed this and got super jealous. Popular people weren't suppose to be talking to others, especially nerds like the blondie! "Hey Lucy, you want me to help with those books?" "Does it look like I'm struggling Pinky? "It's salmon." "Looks like pink to me." "Again, do you need help with those books?" "No." "Too bad." said Natsu, and he grabbed the stack of books from her hands and carried it to the library. Lucy chased after him screaming about how she didn't need any help and how she would totally beat him up and Natsu laughed running away with her books.

Minerva felt as if she were going to explode of anger and jealousy. _Oh I am so going to get her back hard,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I think I like Lucy. She's smart, fun to tease which makes her funny, cute in her own way, kind, caring, and confident. She may be a nerd but I like her just the way she is. I can start a real conversation with her without being swooned over. She's also sort of the girlfriend type. I think we would go together perfectly...maybe. My rep would be ruined and people might bully her because we were together. But I like her and people I like will be protected by me ,right?

 _Oh, what am I thinking, Lucy probably doesn't even like me back...but there's a chance_. I grinned. Prom is coming up and now I know the perfect person to ask.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Prom?" asked Lucy. Shes always participated in her old school but shes never had a date before. "Yeah! I hope Gajeel will ask me. Phtt, whatever, in my dreams, He's a jock, he'll never ask me." "Cheer up Levy, you have a chance." "Like 0.5 out of 100 yeah." "Nope, I think he likes you back, I mean, I saw him staring at you in the hallways and he comes to the library more often." "Really? But I heard he never came to the library before." said Levy with a small blush.

"See, he likes you!" Lucy exclaimed. She seriously thought that the 2 didn't go well together. Gajeel is huge and very gruff and strong. But as for Levy, She's so small and delicate. Not to mention, short. But of course, Lucy supports her in any way because she actually understands that love can make you blind. Lucy doesn't even know what she sees in him. But, whatever.

"There they are." Minerva sneered to her friends. "Lets do everything as planned. That nerd will be bowing before me in no time, she'll know better not to interrupt the relationship of me and prince Natsu." The other girls snickered. Minerva approached Lucy and said, "Hi! I'm Minerva, you must be a new student, nice to meet you!" greeted Minerva. Her plan was to befriend Lucy and totally make a fool of her infront of Natsu. Then she thought she and Natsu would live happily forever.

Lucy already saw through this because she was so used to this but it was the opposite; to actually get closer to her and take advantage. But for Minerva, She wanted to get revenge. Lucy saw Minerva sulking and scowling in the corner watching her talk to Natsu. So she made it obvious she is jealous and wants to hurt Lucy. But Lucy played along. "Yes, I am. I'm Lucy." "Oh is that the prom poster you're holding? Let me see, who are you going with?" "No one." "Well a bunch of guys have asked me but I don't know who I should go with. I mean, I don't wanna be mean ya know what I mean?" "How considerate." Lucy said sarcastically. Unfortunately, Minerva heard through her sarcasm and frowned.

"Girls, plan B." She smirked evilly and said, "So brat, I'm guessing you don't appreciate me offering my friendship, eh? Well I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then." "Levy, stand back, I'll protect you." "But Lu-cha-" "You actually think you can beat my boys?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "yeah." Minerva cackled. "Yeah right. Let's see your new face afterwards." "Actually, I gonna see theirs." Several jocks came out the hall and surrounded her. "Beat her up?" The jocks started laughing really hard and Lucy used this opportunity with amazing speed to punch them each in the gut. All of them fell to the ground moaning in pain and clutching their...private parts. "Come on Levy, we'll be late for class." "H-hai! That was amazing Lu-Chan!" "Thanks." Levy wasn't that surprised, she knew with Lucy, you can always expect the unexpected.

* * *

Natsu came around the corner talking to Gajeel and Gray about Lucy and prom. When he saw Minerva standing in shock, and a bunch of jocks beaten to the ground he screeched to a hault and hid behind the corner. He absolutely hated her and wanted to see if he could get her in trouble. She is so annoying now and if she beat these people up, he could tell the principle and get her in trouble.

"Idiots and wimps! You're not supposed to get distracted! It was a simple task to beat Lucy up and she did this to you?! Hmmph! I always get what I want and you failed!" And with that, Minerva stomped away swaying her hips and sashaying like she always did.

Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy did this? He grinned. _Wow,_ _I like her_ _more than ever._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the late update. I actually wish I didn't go on vacation. There were ticks.**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Should I make this Fanfiction long or under 10 chapters?**

 **Don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Thanks for reviewing, I read every one of them.**

 **xoxoxoxo**

"Lucy! Can you come help me with this problem?" Asked Natsu across from the library. "Coming."

Lucy made her way over and asked him what the problem was.

"Dude, you should know how to do this. You're in class A. I saw you take notes."

"Oh, so you were checking me out during class huh?" Natsu asked with a spark of hope in his chest. "No," and the spark dropped. "you make really loud scribbling noises when you take notes and it's annoying and you sit literally right next to me. Get a clue. You're bothering a lot of people." "But not you?" "Because I stay focused on my work and I don't check people out or ask them to walk across the library for no reason."

With that, Lucy went back to reading her books.

Natsu sighed feeling defeated but it also made him like her more. It's the first time he felt nervous around a girl, other than the blondie he met in 5th grade. Her name was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

 _"Sweetheart! Come over here and get dressed!" "But I don't wanna!" whined 10 year old Natsu._

 _We're going to the Heartfilia's place for dinner again. I have to visit Layla and Jude. Layla got sick again." said Grandine with a hint of sadness in her voice._

 _But Natsu's eyes lit up. He was going to see that pretty girl again! Her name is Lucy and he had a huge crush on her since the first time they met. "Alright! Let's go. You don't wanna be late Mom." Said Natsu._

 _Grandine smiled at this. He has made a pretty deep connection with Lucy last time. Maybe this time he'll have the guts to ask her out? Nah._

 _-End of flashback-_

After that, he never got to see Lucy again because she moved away. But then Lucy Tanner came...

* * *

Natsu walked along the side walk in Lucy's neighborhood knocking on every door to see which one is Lucy's house.

They were cute little houses lined up together and they were pretty fancy like a rich person's house and they could probably only contain 4 people.

Lucy should live with her family right? He stopped at the next house and rang the doorbell.

A blond opened the door and looked up at him. Her eyes widened. Fortunately she had her disguise on at all times incase anyone else out of school recognized her.

But why the heck would Natsu be here?

"W-why are you here?" "I need to talk to you about something important." said Natsu. "Ok, come in and shoot."

Natsu looked around at the very clean and nice and asked, "Where's your family?" "I live alone." Lucy said coldly. "Oh." said Natsu being the blunt person he is.

He sat down on the couch and gathered his courage. He's never been so nervous before talking to a girls other than Lucy Heartfilia.

But he started thinking of all the possibilities and the ways she would respond. So instead he asked, "I have a friend who wants to ask someone to prom, but he's never been so nervous before and he's scared to ask."

Lucy arched a perfect brow. "And I bet that friend is you." "Hey! How'd you know?" "I can read facial expressions and possibly minds." "Fine, then who do I want to ask to prom?"

"That, I don't know. You'll have to gather up more courage for her if she's that important to you. Do something special that might make her happy. Do something that she'll treasure.

Girls like it when guys get creative instead of just roses and chocolate. So good luck to you." "Thanks. Will you be going to prom?" "Maybe." "Are you going with anyone?" "I don't know. No one asked me yet." "Oh. Ok, thank for your advice. Sorry for bothering you. I'll be leaving now."

Natsu left out the door and Lucy felt a lump in her throat and pain in her chest. _What is with me?! Get yourself together Lucy, He just wants to ask someone to prom, that's all._ She thought as she went back to reading her book about a dragon and a princess.

* * *

The next day at school, all everyone was talking about was prom. Today is Thursday and pro is tomorrow night. But since Lucy didn't have a date, she decided not to go. She used the excuse of being busy but the only person who knew that is Levy who kept trying to convince her to go.

"Hey Luce, are you going tomorrow?" asked Natsu. "Sorry, I'm busy." "Oh." He was going to surprise her with secret notes or a surprise party or something but now that was ruined. "See ya." He walked away disappointed with Lucy confused behind him. But she shook it off anyway.

But as for Natsu, he was frustrated. With love. Why does this have to happen? Why is it so hard just asking someone to prom? Will he be able to confess before high school is over and go off to collage and probably never see each other again?

He just wanted to scream and shout at the world but he kept his cool and walked off to first period.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry about incorrect grammar I'm only in middle school and this thing isn't anything like WORD.**

 **Prom is my next chapter.**

 **Review!**


End file.
